Perspective
by kiki399
Summary: Answer to Rapierhomme's Challenge 'Old Married Couple' Lucy POV. Clois. R&R.


**Title:** Perspective  
**Author:** Kiki  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing.  
**Summary:** Answer to Rapierhomme's Challenge #6 'Old Married Couple'  
**Author's Note: **Well,I'm only over the word limit by 1000. For some reason I had an incredibly hard time writing this one. Hopefully it didn't come out too bad, but I couldn't give up my goal of answering these challenges. So you've been dutifully warned! Feedback needed!

* * *

Holy crap, my sister's in love.

I can't believe this. She's fallen for a small town farm boy from Kansas, which wouldn't be quite so shocking unless you know her dating history-which involved multimillionaires, Kings, Princes, and crazy daredevil men ranging from CIA to military.

So imagine my surprise to discover the guy who finally captured my big sister's heart, is an ordinary, average, almost boring Clark Kent.

Now don't get me wrong he's obviously gorgeous. I had a crush on him the first minute I laid eyes on him. But even I can distinguish the difference between lust and love. And Lois tends to get bored easily -it's a Lane trait- so even the most handsome guy in the world is not going to be able to keep her interest for long.

I had picked up on a weird vibe the one time I was in Smallville, but I pegged that to a passing flirtation. After all, it's only natural, two good-looking, young, vital, and bored individuals on a farm --what else are you going to do?

And it's not like Lois ever mentions anything about her feelings. Prying information of-the-heart out of my sister is like trying to break into Mount David -definitely a challenge. Although we are a lot closer now then we were three years ago.

Anyway, back to how I found out...

It had been a long time since I'd been in Metropolis. I was excited to surprise Lois for her birthday, especially since it was still a week away. Chloe had been nice enough to pick me up from the airport.

"Lucy!"

"Chloe!"

"Hey little cousin, you ready to hit the road to Smallville?"

"What? I thought Lois was at Met U?"

"Her and Clark have been going back to the farm on weekends to help out. It's harvesting time and now that school is almost out the Talon has been really busy."

"Wow. Lois a farm girl? I thought that would be temporary."

"You and me both. C'mon if we hurry we should make it to the Kent's by noon."

"Thanks for coming to pick me up Chloe. I love the long hair, it really suits you."

"Thanks, I like it. And it's not a problem, I'm just glad you came. Lois is going to be so surprised to see you. I can't wait to see her face."

"You're sure Mr. and Mrs. Kent won't mind me staying there?"

"Nope, I told them your plan to surprise Lois for her birthday and Mrs. Kent has your bed ready. I think they're excited. They love a full house, and with Clark and Lois at school, it's definitely a lot quieter around the farm."

I laughed. "Good. I can't wait to see farmer Lois."

Chloe and I pulled up to the farm around noon. I had to admit I was a little anxious. The last time I had been here I had caused a little–oh, who am I kidding? –a lot of trouble.

"It'll be fine Luce."

I smiled gratefully at the support.

"Hi Mrs. Kent. We're here!" Chloe announced.

Mrs. Kent met us in the hall.

"Chloe! Lucy! It's nice to see you again, dear." She hugged both of us.

"Thanks so much for having me Mrs. Kent. I hate to impose."

"Nonsense. You're Lois' sister and that makes you family. And I know Lois will be so happy to see you. Now follow me. You can stay with Lois in Clark's room."

I followed dutifully. I already felt at home and welcome. Maybe it wasn't so hard to see why Lois has developed a yen for the farm life.

After I freshened up I met Chloe and Mrs. Kent in the kitchen.

"Oh Lucy, Lois is helping Jonathan and Clark behind the barn. Chloe will show you where. I just have to finish getting lunch ready."

"Lois helping doing farm chores? Last I remember she avoided that like the plague."

Chloe laughed. "A lot has changed since then." She said, ushering me out the back. "Ahh, there they are. Figures."

I turned in the direction she pointed. I saw Lois and Clark carrying bags of something…maybe fertilizer? They were walking side by side. I could hear their good-natured arguing from where we stood.

"Lois, just let me do the lifting."

"But that would defeat the purpose of me helping. Your dad told _both _of us to bring these things to the barn. I didn't hear just Clark."

"But we'd get a lot more done if you'd—"

"If I sat and cheered you on like a good little girl? Sorry Smallville, I think you have me confused with a certain ex-girlfriend of yours. I'm neither good nor little."

"Believe me I know. Fine. Here take two then."

We watched in amusement as Clark lifted another bag into her arms.

"Holy sh—umm!"

Well it was good to know that farm work and Lois still didn't quite agree.

"What was that Lois?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't actually going to carry that to—"

"You bet I am Smallville. Now get moving."

"As much fun as watching you try to carry this would be, I don't want to be stuck listening to you whine tonight about how sore you are."

Clark easily lifted both of the two bags from her arms and walked off to the barn. Lois followed right on his heels.

I turned to Chloe in confusion. "They still act like that?"

"You have no idea."

"God, it's like they're married—and not by choice."

"Just wait till you spend a whole day with them."

We followed the bickering pair into the barn.

"Hi Clark. Lois." Chloe greeted them nonchalantly.

"Hi sis."

"Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"What no hug?" I had to laugh at Lois' stunned expression. Surprise accomplished.

"I'm just…I had no idea you were coming!" She said embracing me tightly.

"Well I figured maybe we could celebrate your birthday this weekend. I know it's been a long time since you've even celebrated a birthday, and well, I figured it was about time I come and see my big sister."

Lois beamed. "I'm just glad you came. I want to hear all about your school and your life- no psychotic boyfriends, right?"

"Lois, Lucy just got here. Can't you leave the interrogation for after lunch?"

I smiled gratefully at Clark. "Thanks Clark. It's nice to see you again."

"You too Lucy. You look great." I smiled brightly. Hmmm…maybe I still have a little crush on him. He was better looking then I remembered.

We shared an awkward hug. I wasn't about to let the opportunity to touch that hot body go.

"Don't even go there Smallville" Lois warned, dragging me away sandwiched between her and Chloe.

"What did I do?"

"No hitting on my sister."

"I was just being polite."

I glanced over my shoulder and winked. He turned red. I could see why Lois liked to bug him – he was cute when he got mad, or embarrassed.

I spent the rest of the day with Lois. Later that night we decided to take it easy. I was fighting off the effects of jet lag. Mrs. Kent suggested a movie. I got the feeling this was somewhat of a regular activity with the Kent's. Mr. Kent and Clark had gone to pick up the movie, while us girls made popcorn and tea, and put on our pj's.

I sat curled up in the rocking chair watching Mrs. Kent and my sister have an animated conversation about something that had happened at the Talon the other day. I studied Lois carefully. She seemed happy and relaxed here. It was nice to see my sister letting her guard down a bit.

Clark and Mr. Kent returned promptly bearing gifts.

"Already in your pajama's Martha. Are you expecting me to carry you to bed when you conveniently fall asleep halfway through the movie?"

"But of course, Jonathan. That what a husband is for, right girls?"

Lois grinned. "Oh, definitely. That and picking up the movies, right Clarkie."

"And ice cream" I piped in.

"In your guy's dreams." Clark retorted, flopping lazily on to the other end of the couch.

"I think I liked it much better when Martha didn't have reinforcements." Jonathan commented, joining his wife on the love seat.

"You're just mad you and Clark can't gang up on me anymore." Martha laughed. "What movie did you boys get?"

"_Casablanca_. There was no way we were going to get _Singing in the Rain_. You girls can watch that yourselves."

"What's wrong with _Singing in the Rain_?" Lois and Martha spoke up at the same time.

"It's a musical. Singing and dancing- no way." Clark responded vehemently.

"Lois threw a pillow at him. "You just have no taste."

He glared at her. "Just be happy we got _Casablanca_."

I watched the scene unfold a bit wistfully. So this was what a normal, loving family was like. I watched Mr. and Mrs. Kent get the movie ready, talking and laughing quietly amongst themselves. I wondered if mom hadn't died, if the General would have been more like that? Would we have watched old movies, Lois and I cuddled under blankets, giggling at our parents?

I forced myself to quit staring. I turned my focus to Clark as he came in with a load of blankets. I took one gratefully. I was in heaven nestled up in a warm blanket in the rocking chair. He gave one to his parents before returning to his seat as the movie started.

I watched curiously as he tucked the blanket around Lois, making sure she was fully covered. Lois didn't even seem to notice. She sat engrossed in the movie. I continued to watch them covertly. They sat close together, yet neither seemed to notice their close proximity. Then Lois stretched out and in one smooth movement Clark lifted his leg and Lois tucked her feet under his thigh, neither of them blinking an eye.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Were they secretly dating? No, that couldn't be it. They didn't even seem aware of their actions. And I hadn't seen them act overly affectionate with each other.

I continued to watch them, mesmerized by the tiny, subtlest of movements between them. They were definitely more interesting to watch then the movie. Clark then began to absentmindedly stroking Lois' calf. She didn't even acknowledge the presence of his hand on her leg. I was convinced something was going on, although what exactly I was still trying to figure out.

As the move neared its conclusion, both Mrs. Kent and Lois were crying. I held back a giggle as both Mr. Kent and Clark grabbed tissues from the Kleenex box ht on to the coffee table and handed them over to their crying couch partners.

At least this time Lois acknowledged Clark. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes and gave him a watery smile of thanks. I watched entranced as Clark gave her the most adorable smile I had ever seen. Then he gently wiped a missed tear off her face with his thumb.

I was so stunned and giddy with excitement that I slid right off my chair on to the floor.

Every one turned to face me.

"I'm alright. Sorry, just kinda dozed off." I covered quickly.

"Luce, do you want to go to bed? We can stop the movie and finish it tomorrow."

"Oh no, it's almost done. I'm good, really." As if I can sleep now! I'd ask Lois what exactly was going on between her and Clark but I knew she would immediately deny everything and clam up. I figured the only way to figure out what the hell was going on was to talk to Chloe and watch those two like a hawk. Hmmm… I wonder if Martha Kent realized what was going on under her roof? Aren't mother's supposed to have that mother's intuition or something? I remember how mom always knew when Lois or I were up to something, no matter how hard we tried to hide it.

I put off asking Chloe or Mrs. Kent anything. I wasn't sure what exactly to ask them anyway. Hey Mrs. Kent, are Clark and Lois going at it secretly under your roof? How do you feel about that? Or, Chloe how do you feel about the guy you were in love with for as long as I can remember in love with your very own cousin? Nope, not awkward at all. Instead I just watched Clark and Lois closely. And now that I was aware of what I was looking for, it was easy to see. I wondered how no one else seemed to notice it.

I observed them as they swept the barn, bantering back and forth. I had just returned from lunch with Chloe. Lois had quit sweeping and was sitting chatting lively on a bale of hay, while Clark continued to work, responding when he could get a word in. I watched as Lois continued to prod Clark with the tip of her broom. He kept swatting it away, undisturbed. Then she started poking him in the butt.

"Why Clark, are those buns of steel? You have to share your secret with me" she teased.

Clark grabbed the offending object, tearing it from her grasp. "I don't think you could handle it Lane, now get back to work," he said before he reached up, lifting her easily off the hay bale.

"Never underestimate a Lane, Kent." She responded unperturbed as he lifted her down, arms resting casually on his shoulders.

"I wouldn't dare. You finish here, and I'm going to make sure my dad doesn't overdo it working on the fence."

I looked on as he quickly kissed her forehead and walked off.

"Alright, Lois Lane, what the hell is going on between you and Clark?" I demanded.

Lois turned to me startled. "Lucy! Wait, what?"

"You and Clark."

Lois laughed, incredulous. "Something going on, are you nuts? This is Smallville we're talking about here."

"Exactly. I've been watching you two since I got here and I swear you two act like, like," I tried to think of what exactly they were acting like. "An old married couple!" I blurted out.

Lois looked appalled. "Old? Married? Did you drink a little too much with lunch?"

I could barely contain my frustration. Lois seemed genuinely confused as to what I was talking about. Was she blind, or just plain clueless?

"Are you kidding me? You're telling me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what Lucy? I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I'm talking about how you and Clark are always standing so close together, how he tucks the blanket around you while watching a movie, and let's you warm your feet under his leg. How, when you're reading the paper in the morning you read half of it over his shoulder. Or after dinner when you guys do the dishes, you stand side by side touching and whispering to each other or how you two constantly give each other what the other needs before either realize they need it – which is a little creepy by the way. You sure you two aren't telepathic? Need I continue?" I asked, finally taking a moment to breath.

Lois just stood still. "You make it sound like, like we're married or dating or something. We're just used to being around each other. The house isn't that big you know. And our dorm rooms are even smaller. Its just habit." Lois replied, waving it off without a thought.

"Fine. Of course. Habit. Why didn't I think of that?" I uttered sarcastically.

"C'mon Lucy, you need to relax." She wrapped an arm around my neck and led me out of the barn. "Maybe take a nap. You're obviously imagining things."

I sighed in resignation. I knew better than to try and change Lois' mind.

Later that night after dinner, I sat at the table with the Kent's while Clark and Lois did the dishes. I loved the rule- whoever didn't cook or set the table did the dishes. I bet Lois wished she'd have paid better attention when Murielle taught us to cook in Savoie. I looked towards them, standing side by side, heads bowed together – or maybe not.

Lois turned, and saw my expression. She turned back ever so slowly, inching away from Clark, and went straight to work drying the dishes.

Soon enough they were once again standing incredibly close. Then I saw Clark take his sudsy hand and smear the bubbles all over Lois's face. Mr. and Mrs. Kent glanced up smiling before returning to their conversation. I guess this wasn't an unusual occurrence either.

"Clark, you, you…" Lois sputtered. Clark just laughed. In one deft movement she reached in the water and soaked the front of Clark's shirt, and face. He grabbed her from behind as she attempted to flee and swung her back to the sink.

"No water fights in the house." Mr. Kent reminded them, glancing up.

"Say sorry, Lois" Clark demanded, cornering her at the sink. She squirmed around to face him. "Or what Kent?" she asked placing both hands on his chest as she attempted to push him away.

Large hands quickly covered hers, prepared to remove them, while their eyes remained locked in challenge.

Lois' eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god. We're old and married!" I burst out laughing. Clark looked at Lois, and then me as if we were both certifiably insane- which honestly we might be.

"What? Lois we aren't married, or old." He corrected glancing back, embarrassed at having an audience. Now Mr. and Mrs. Kent were definitely interested in the scene before them. "Am I missing something?" He asked, confused.

"We're an old married couple Clark! That's what people think, that you" she pressed a finger into his chest, "and I are…oh I can't even say it."

"Dating? In love?" I offered.

They both turned to me. I smiled innocently. "Well you are," I shrugged. They glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

I watched them skeptically. They were both in denial, but I could see the truth – my sister was in love with a sweet, kind-hearted man who loved her back. Mom would be so happy.

**The End.**


End file.
